The best birthday weekend
by Shockzone
Summary: Hello my name is Shockzone, i have been a fan of the Degrassi series seasons 1-6. Jiberty has heen my favorite couple in the show. this is my very first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Plans

What if J.t Yorke never dated Mia jones,but manages to work things out with his ex Liberty Van Zandt after what they been through 11th grade. A series of events that had never existed. The war between two schools, Jt getting stabbed,Lakehurst getting burned down.

Liberty Van Zandt, Degrassi's school counsil president was turning seventeen today, but she didnt seem to excited to about it. She wasnt much a fan of parties. She recently gotten back toghter with her ex, the school mascot Jt Yorke. After what has happened last year, they were willing to let all that go and start a new relationship. As usaul Liberty was seen in the libary working on school related issues at her school counsil meeting. On his way to Miss Kwan' class, Jt walks in the libary, to dicuss her birthday plans. Knowing much she really hates parties, he cant allow his girlfriend to become really stressed out,especailly on her birthday.

"So Liberty do you have any plans for you big day?" Jt asked while making an attemt to massage her shoulders.

"Other than work,work,work, and more work,nothing special." Liberty responded.

"That is not true, a few of our freinds including your parents are having a small gathering at my house" Jt said.

"Jt I dont know,you know how much i hate parties, plus i dont think im up for it." Liberty said as she reaches for bookbag.

"Look Liberty i know being school president is not an easy job, you work really hard and i have something planned for this weekend and i dont that to go to waste." Jt said while excorting Liberty out of the libary.

"Ok Jt I go, if you have something special for me for this weekend how can i refuse?" Liberty said while she kisses JT on his cheek.

In the mean time Jt and Liberty is walking towards Ms Kwan's class, he spots Emma standing next to Manny's locker, while she is ripping up old photos of her and Craig after their big break up.

"Look Liberty why dont you head to Ms Kwans class and i meet you there." Jt said while she nodded her head in agreement.

"Look Manny you have to get over him already." Emma said

"Oh i am so over that coke head alright." Manny said in angered tone as she continues to rips up photo.

" Hey guys heard about you and Craig, im sorry." Jt said

"No its ok really, im so over him now,all of my anger has dissappeared". Manny said in a more calm tone of voice.

"Speaking of which, wheres your sweetheart Liberty?" Emma asked.

"She should be in Kwans's class now, but i came here to see on what was going." Jt said.

"I appricate your concern Jt, so are we good to go on Liberty's birthday at your place." Manny said.

"Yes, but it wasnt easy." Jt said as he looked at his watch. "Oh snap we need to head to class, the bell about to ring" he said while walking to class with his two life long friends.

"We should talk about the plan when we get to class." Emma said.

"Agreed." Manny said.

It was time for Ms Kwan's class to begin. Everybody was in their seats, waiting for whatever work she has planned for the day. She grabs a series of handbooks and passes them around the class.

"Alright class i want you to work in groups of four and work on pages 34 to 38." Ms Kwan said as she walks back to her desk.

"Ok Jt how are we going to do this suprise party of hers?" Manny asked.

"Oh thats easy, you and the others are going to head to my place to help my grandmother set up the decorations." Jt responded.

"But what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"I will keep her busy for a while, trust me she wont suspect a thing." Jt responded back.

"Sounds like a plan, it looks you really matured alot since last year." Manny said as Jt was blushing really hard.

"Come on guys theres no need for all that, so i have Toby and Sean meet you at my locker to go over our plan." Jt said while working on his workbook.

Ms Kwan walks by each group to see how far they have gotten in their work. She sees Jt's group chatting up storm and approaches his group.

"I hope you guys getting some work done, we are going to go over this in another fifthteen minutes." Ms Kwan said.

"Of course we are, in fact we are close to being finished." Jt said as Ms kwan walks back towards back her desk.

The final bell has runged and class is finally over. J.t walks towards his locker, on the way there he bumps into Spinner Mason.

"Hey bud where you off to?" Jt asked.

"Work as always as dude." Spinner responded as he opens up his locker.

"So im guessing you wont be able to Liberty's party at my place?" Jt asked.

"I wish i could bro, but you know how it is at the Dot on Fridays". Spinner responded. "Please wish her a happy birthday for me bro". Spinner said while walking out of the school building.

"Will do Spin." Jt said while walking towards his locker.

Jt and Spinner came a long way, from becomig rival, to the best of buddies. Jt finally reaches his locker, he sees his friends Toby Issacs and Sean Camreon, Derek Haig and Liberty's brother Danny.

"Ok Im pretty sure Manny and Emma already explained whats goin tonight?" Jt asked.

"Yeah they did, we were just about head over there now." Sean said.

"Ok guys its time for do my part."Jt said.

Jt and the others guys walks out of the school building and go their seperate ways. He sees Liberty standing next to his car and walk towards her.

"Where have you been and what was you and the guys talking about?" Liberty asked.

"Nothing really, why dont we spend the afternoon afternoon together and talk about what i have in store you for your special weekend?" Jt asked.

"Of course sweetie." Liberty responded as she enter Jt's car.

"Oh I forgot Spinner wishes you a happy birthday." Jt said while driving down the street.

"When you see him tell i said thank you." Liberty said.

"Ok I will." Jt responded back.

I hoped you enjoyed my new and improved 1st chapter. 2 and 3 i will be working on after christmas so i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So fell to review and give some advice for future stories. Thank you and happy holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spending some time in the mall

Jt decide to spend some time at the mall with Liberty to kill some time. There was so many places for them to visit. They chose to get some ice cream. The both of them entered the shop and encountered Darcy Edwards, a degrassi cheerleader who recently got a part time job working at the ice cream shop.

"Hey Jt, Liberty what brings you here?" Darcy asked.

"Well its Liberty's birthday, and we're are spending time toghter." Jt responded.

"Oh thats right, happy birthday Liberty" Darcy said as she reaches over the counter to Liberty a birthday hug.

"Thank you Darcy." Liberty replied. "When did you get a job here?" She asked.

"Thanks for asking, I started working here on monday." Darcy responded.

"Wow is it worth working here?" Jt asked.

"Yes it is,my boss is super great, i love the enviroment in here and the job pays good." Darcy replied.

"So Liberty what flavors would you like?" Jt asked while turning his attention towards his girlfriend.

"I dont know there are so many to chose from." Liberty responded.

"I tell you what ,since its Liberty's birthday,why dont i give you a two scoop special on the house." Darcy said.

"Oh why thank you Darcy." Liberty said.

"No problem consider this a birthday gift from me." Darcy said.

While Liberty was choose the falvor of her choice, Jt gets a call from a jewelery store,which 4 store down from his current location.

"Hello?" Jt aked

"_Hello is this Jt Yorke?_" asked the jeweler.

" Yes this he. Jt replied.

"._Hello Im Joan Peterson from Kay, i am calling to confirm a pick up for a 5k golden necklace._" She asked.

"Oh yes it ready for it to be picked up?" Jt asked.

_"Yes it is, are you willing to pick up today?" _ the jeweler asked.

" Yeah sure i'll pick it it up right now." Jt responded.

After that hangs up his phone and walk towards Liberty and Darcy.

"Hey guys,why dont you two chat for a little bit i'll be right back." Jt said.

"Where are you going?" Liberty asked while she is njoying her ice cream.

"Just to the bathroom." Jt replied.

"Oh ok dont take to long ok sweetie. Liberty said.

"Dont worry i wont."Jt asked.

Jt exits out the shop and head on out to the jewerly store without Liberty knowing about her special gift. He step into the store and speaks with a staff.

"Hello can i help you?" the jeweler asked.

"Pick up for Jt Yorke." Jt responded.

"Oh yes just give me a second. the jeweler said.

Jt stood there for a few minutes, the jeweler pulls out a small box containing a beautiful necklace.

"Is this what you ordered sir?". the jeweler asked.

"Yes it is, i dont owe anything do i?" jt asked.

"No sir its already paid for,would you like this to be gift wrapped?" the jeweler asked.

"Yes thank you. Jt replied.

Once Jt picked up his gift,he heads back towards the ice cream shop where he left Liberty. He enter the shop and sees Liberty still sharing a few laugh with Darcy.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Liberty asked.

"There was something special i had to pick up on the way back." Jt replied.

"Well then i have to get back to work,enjoy the rest of your birthday Liberty. Darcy said as she waves goodbye to her two schoolmates.

"Thank you so much Darcy" Liberty said as she exits the shop.

Jt looks at his watch and give Toby a call.

Ring ring ring

"_Hello?"_ Toby asked.

"Toby its me." Jt replied

"_Hey Jt hows it going with Liberty?_" Toby asked.

"Things are going good,how long is it going to be for to come back?" Jt replied.

"_Well there only a few more touches that needs to be made_." Toby said.

"Well ok." Jt said.

"_I'll text you to let you know, just stall her for a little longer_." Toby replied.

"Ok will do." Jt hangs up his phone and heads out to his car.

"So where are going to next?" Liberty asked.

"We are going to have a nice and quiet afternoon at the park." Jt responded.

"Ok sounds great." Liberty said.

Jt drives off to the park,which not to far from the arrived at the park and sit on a bench to share some long lived memories.

"Wow after all these years this park still looks the same." Jt asked.

"You could say that again. Liberty replied.

"Remember in the eighth grade, when i created that slide show of you?" Liberty asked.

"That project had whole class laughing that day, but you never gave up and thats what i love about the most." Jt said as he shares a kiss with Liberty.

"Well there is something i want to give you, before we go,so i need you to closed your eyes." Jt said.

Liberty closed her eyes.

"Ok you can open them now." Jt said.

Liberty looks down and see a golden necklace around her neck.

"OH my god JT its super beautiful, Thank you." Liberty said as she wrap her arms around Jt's neck and kisses him.

"No problem babe, Happy Birthday Liberty i love you." Jt said.

Liberty was in tears of joy after recieving her special gift.

"I love you too Jt" liberty sais as she shares one last kiss with him before heading back to his car.

Jt recieves a text from Manny,

_Jt its time, you can back her back to place now. Xoxoxo Manny._

"Ok baby its time to head on back to my place." Jt said.

"Already,cant wait to see wait to see what you have in store for we get back to your place." Liberty said.

With that Jt and Liberty enter the car and drives down to his place.

I hoped you enjoy this chapter,next chapter will be revised soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Setting up and bringing old memories

Around the same when Jt and Liberty spend their alone at the mall. Emma, Manny,and the rest of the gang was at the Yorke residence to help Jt's grandmother Mrs Coonie set decorations for Liberty's party.

Ding Dong

The doorbell runged Mrs Cooney opens the door, and sees a few familar faces and new face.

"Oh Emma, Manny,Toby its so good to see you, Danny my look how much you grown." Mrs Coonie said while hugging each her guest one by one. "Who are these two gentlemen?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"Well this is my boyfriend Sean and this one here is Derek." Emma introduces the boys and Mrs Coonie shakes their hands.

"Its a pleasure meeting you two boys. Mrs Cooney said after letting go thier hands.

"Likewise" Sean said.

"Its a pleasure." Derek said.

"So why dont come we go inside so we could get started?" Mrs Cooney aksed as every entered the house.

"I havent been here in a while and it still looks the same." Manny said.

"We could made some changes around here, but Mr Lazy Bones always comes up with an excuse no to." Mrs Cooney said while shares a quick laughter.

Emma and Manny looks at some old photos. A few of them a group of three of them when they were little. The both of them were on the verge of shedding tears, they were etremely close since daycare.

"Hey are two ok?" Derek asked as he seemed very concerned.

"Oh yes,its just some these photos brings memories of our childhood." Emma said.

"Look Emma, its was my 6th birthday at Chukke Cheese." Manny said as she handed Emma the photo.

"I remember this party, some kid came out of nowhere and knock down my piece of cake out my hand."Emma said.

"Then Jt punched that kid int the face, and he started crying." Manny said.

"Oh yes Jt found these photos just last week." Mrs Cooney said as she brings out some 2 banners and some other decorations. " Danny your parents are still coming right?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"Yes, in fact the both of them should be getting off of work soon." Danny asked.

"Thats great, so Sean ,Derek ,what i need you the both of you to do is to hang this banner up, Jt marked some x's with different colors for each decoration ." Mrs Cooney instructed. "The banner goes the where blues x area

"Oh each banner can only fit for a certain area." Sean commented.

"Thats rights,there are some ladders in the backyard if you need them,and the tape is on the table." Mrs Cooney said. " Toby, these hanging decartions goes where the black x's are.

"Ok now i know what to do." Toby said.

"Danny if you could, please get the two ladders from the backyard?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"Yes maam." Danny said as he heads out to the backyard.

Danny is out in the backyard and sees two small ladders and brings them back inside.

"Are these the ladders?" Danny asked.

"Yes they are, just bring one to Sean and the other to Toby." Mrs Conney instructed. Danny nodded his head and bring the boys the ladders. " Emma, Manny i need your assitance in the kitchen." Mrs Cooney said. Emma and Manny went towards the kitchen to help out Mrs Cooney.

"There is a smell i will never forget." Manny said.

"You girls remember my infamous red velvet cake, i recalled baking this for Jt's 8th birthday, you girl remember that dont you?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"Of coures we do, my mom still trying to copy your special recipe." Emma said.

"Emma as much as i love your mother as i did with Jt's mom, she will never bake a red velvet cake like i can, but i could save her a few pieces for her." Mrs Cooney said.

"That for sure, so what is you want us to do?" Manny asked.

"Well in the fridge, there are some containers with meat, only two of the containers has meat that has been not seasoned." Mrs Cooney as she hands them couple of aprons. Emma and Manny takes the aprons and wraps them around their waist. "The seasoning who will need is on the counter,and be to keep checking on those cakes." Mrs Cooney instructed.

Sean and the rest of the boys were finished with their task. The boys turns their attention to the girls and pull out their phones.

"What the hell are guys doing?" Manny asked.

"Are you kidding,we are never going to have another chance like this." Danny said while the other boy nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine, but make it quick. Manny said.

The boys took a coupe of shots of the girls, Mrs Cooney walks in the living roomand amazed on how the boys set up the decorations.

"You guys did a good job on setting up the decorations, there was are just few things that needs to be done in the backyard." Mrs Cooneysaid. "Sean you dont have any problem setting a grill do you?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"No i dont." Sean replied.

"Theres a brand new grill Jt started working on, but i dont think he ever had a chance to finish it." Mrs Cooney said as excorts the boys to the backyard.

"This i could finish this in about 25 minutes top." Sean said.

"Well thats good, that should be the last that needs to be done." Mrs Cooney said as she turn her attention towards the other boys. "I need the three of you to move these tables away from the gate, this space right here is for the dj that supposse to be coming." Mrs Cooney said.

"Wow a dj is coming here, did Jt really planned all of this? Toby asked.

"Yep he has been saving half of his paychecks for months to make all this happen." Mrs Cooney replied.

"Alright Mrs Cooney the grill is set up,its good to go." Sean said.

"Thats good if you can please give the boys these table go the dj could have space for his equipment?" Mrs Cooney said.

"Sure maam no problem" Sean replied.

Mrs Cooney walks back inside the house check on the girls. She enters the kitchen and sees the two containers was filled with seasoned meat.

"You seasoned the meat very good, now wash your hands really and just relax for the time being,while place these in the fridge." Mrs Cooney said.

"Yes maam." Emma and Manny said at the same time.

After the girls finished washing their hands, the girls heads to the living room and relax on the couch staring at the decoration the boys set up. In the backyard the boys were finishing up in the backyard, until Danny's phone started ringing.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Danny asked

"_Danny its your dad are you at Jt's right now?"_ Mr Van Zandt asked.

"Yeah we were finishing setting up for tonight." Danny replied.

_"Oh thats good im on my way to get your mother,she has a couple of pans of food to bring, once i get her we'll be on our way there."_ Mr Van Zandt said.

"Ok dad see you soon." Danny said as he hangs up his phone.

"Ok guys that shouldbe good, just go inside and i bring you kids some lemonade." Mrs Cooney. said.

"Thanks Mrs Cooney." The boys said at the same time.

"No need for thanks boys." Mrs Cooney said.

Everybody is in the living room, Mrs Cooney is telling stories about Jt when he was little, Emma and Manny knew most these stories. The door bell began to ring.

Ding Dong

Mrs Cooney walks towards the door to open.

"Hello is the York residence." The dj asked.

"Yes, so are you the dj?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"Yes maam, anywhere i could set up the equipment." the dj asked

"Sure just follow me." Mrs Cooney walks out the of house to show the dj where can set up his equipment.

The kids are in still in the living room,and decides to head out to the backyard, sees the dj setting up his equipment.

"Jt got a dj for Liberty's party?" Manny asked.

"Yep he sure did ." Derek replied.

"It looks like this took months and months of planning for one girl." Emma said as she turns her attention towards Sean. " Sean do you think you could plan a birthday for like this." Emma asked.

"Wow that is a really tough question babe." Sean said.

"Ok but dont think to hard." Emma said.

Toby recieves a phone call.

"Hello" Toby asked.

_"Toby its me."_ Jt said.

"Hey how are things going with Liberty?" Toby asked.

_"Its it ok to come back yet?"_ Jt asked.

Well there only a few more touches that needs to be made. Toby said.

_"Well ok."_ Jt said.

"I'll text you to let you know,just stall her for a little longer. Toby replied.

"Ok will do." Jt said.

"Who was it Toby?" Manny asked.

"It just JT was just, he wanted to how are going." Toby said.

The door bell rang again, Toby open up the door and sees Mr and Mrs Van Zandt at the door.

"Hey Toby did Jt and Liberty come back yet?" Mrs Van Zandt asked.

"No yet he stll stalling for some time." Toby replied.

"Ok,anywhere we could put this down." Mrs Van Zandt asked.

"I'll say in the kitchen." Toby replied.

The Van Zandts walks into the house and was wery amazed how well the house was decorated moments later a few schoolmates shows up with presents of their own. Spinner,Darcy,Jimmy,Ashley, Marco, Ellie and a few members of the student counsil shows up.

"Spinner im suprised to you here tonight, how things at the Dot? Toby asked.

"Things were a little slow, so my boss go early tonight." Spinner replied.

"So Darcy how are things at the ice cream shop? " Manny asked.

"Im guessing Jt told you, but things are really great, just got off not long ago"? Darcy replied.

"Toby its so good to see you." Ashley said while hugging her stepbrother.

"Ashley let the boy go,you live in the same house 24/7." Her boyfriend Jimmy said.

"Sorry about that stepbro." Ashley aplogized.

"Wow did you guys set this up this place looks amazing" Marco said.

"Yeah it really does, in fact wheres the birthday girl?" Ellie asked.

"Still with Jt, i just texted him that everything is finished." Manny as turn her towards Danny and Derek. "I need you two to be on the lookout for when Jt comes." Manny instructed.

"There rest of you, just find a hiding place in the meantime. Toby said.

The other guest found a hiding place of thier own, until Danny spots Jt's car pulls up in the drivaways.

"Eevrybody hes here, turn off the lights." Danny said.

"Wow its so quiet out here." Liberty thought to herself.

Jt walks in the house and its super dark insides. He turns on the light and then:

"Suprise!" Everybody pop out their hiding places to greet Liberty.

"Oh my god that was so unepected of you guys." Liberty said.

"Happy Birthday to you darling." Mr Van Zandt said.

"Thank you daddy." Librty says ahe hugs her father.

Mrs Van Zandt glances at Liberty's new necklace.

"Liberty that is a very beautiful necklace." Mrs Van Zandt complimanted.

"Thanks mom Jt bought it for me." Liberty replied.

Her parents were very suprised that one teenager manage to plan a party this special for her birthday.

"I guess i underestimated the boy, he really does amazes me from time to time." Mr Van Zandt said.

"Liberty come to the backyard." Jt said as Liberty goes to the backyard and sees a dj and everyone dancing.

"You got a dj to play at my party." Liberty asked.

"Yeah but this is just the begining baby." Jt said.

Thats it for next chapter will be reposted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Its my party

Everbody in the a Yorke residence was enjoying themeselves. The dj was spinning records, while the guests was chatting with the birthday girl and dancing along withe music. Mr Van Zandt pulls Jt to the side to have a few words with him.

"Jt i underestimated you from time to time, i have never Liberty this happy ever since she became school council president." Mr Van Zandt said.

"It is her seventeenth birthday, a party like this should help ease the stress." Jt said.

"Despite all that has happened, its you are the only person who could keep her happy." Mr Van Zandt said.

"What are you trying to say sir?" Jt asked.

"Im giving you my blessing to date my daughter again." Mr Van Zandt replied.

Jt was very suprised to hear from all people in this party to give hin his blessing. Mr Van Zandt had a huge hatred towards Jt, after he got his daughter pregnant. Jt was willing to work things out with Mr Van Zandt,but he wasnt up for it at the time. Eventually Jt was forgiven for his action and is taking things slowly before regaining back his trust.

"Wow thank you Mr V,you have my word that i wont screw things up again, like i did before." Jt said.

"Please call me Harold, any more suprises that im not awre of yet?" Mr Van Zandt asked.

"I didnt want spoil it,but i do have dinner revservation tommorow night at the new Olive Garden." Jt replied.

"Are you kidding me, i couldnt get a revservation to that place." Mr Van zandt said with shocked expression on his face.

Jt put on a cocky smile on his face. "Well it wasnt easy, I quess i got the luck of the Irish on my side" Jt said as Mr Van Zandt gave him a pat on the back. Mr Van Zandt looks Liberty's direction, she was trying to get JT's attention.

"Looks your girlfriend wants you on the dance floor." Mr Van Zandt said as Jt went to the dance floor with Liberty. The dj put on a few slow dance songs to set the mood for the coup

"This song is dedicated to the birthday girl." The dj announced.

Everybody was on the dance floor,having the time of thier and Jt was having a chat of thier own. Jt started talking about how he has been saving half of his paychecks for months, to make this party was very amazed with his efforts to keep her happy. He even told her about the dinner resvervation at the new Olive in town new it was super impossible to get a reservation, but Jt was always the lucky ones. Spinner and Darcy approaches the couple.

"Hey guys im suprised to see both of you guys here tonight." Jt said.

"Well things were going slow at both our jobs,so we decided to drop on by here." Darcy said.

"As the birthday girl,i am glad that the both of you could make it." Liberty said.

" No problem, oh uh they are playing our song, come Spinner lets dance." Darcy said as she drags Spinner to the dance floor.

"Shall we join them?" Jt asked.

"Of course." Liberty replied.

The couple started dancing to a few songs,until Mrs Cooney comes out with a 3 layer red velvet cake. Emma and Manny were waiting for this moment to come. Everybody gathered around and sang Happy Birthday. Liberty felt some tears of happiness rolling down her face. She would have never thought that they were this many gathered upin one placde for her special day. Pieces of cake was passed on to the guest,luckily Mrs Cooney baked a few etra cakes. Danny was the first to give a speech on her special his sister was to him. Her parent gave a speech on lucky they are to have a wonderful daughter. A few of her counsil members gave a speech on how they are lucky to have the best student counsil president in Degrassi. The last was Jt, he gave a speech on lucky he was to have a lovely girlfriend by his side,even with all their ups and downs. Liberty never knew how fournate to people who really cares for her.

"Thank you for your wonderful speeches, I have never would have known i haveall of y ou for support and especailly my family and friends." Liberty said as tears was rolling down her face. "With all that said,the night is not over yet."

Everybody resumed to enjoying and Manny was saving a few pieces of cake for both of their parents. A few hours later,the party decides to call it a day, it was a friday night that noone will was real late,the Van Zandt decides to take Liberty,Danny,and Derek home. Ellie drops off Ashey, Toby,Jimmy at their homes. Sean took his own ride home. The dj packs up his equipment and packs it in his truck.

"That was a really fun night,dont you think?" Mrs Cooney said.

"Yes it sure was." Jt replied.

This is probably my most shortest chapter, but hoped you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A night to remember

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Jt was well rested after last night birthday bash. Jt got out of bed and took a nice long shower before heading downstairs for quick bite to eat. After his shower Jt got dreesed to see his grandmother making his favorite midday snack chocolate fudge brownies. He noticed that all the decorations from last night were taken by his grandmother, while he was sleeping.

"Oh hey Jt do you have any plans for the day?" Mrs Croonies said while placing a plate with a dozen browines on the counter.

Jt sat down at the table munching on a few browines.

"Well im taking Liberty to dinner later tonight." Jt said as he was getting up from his seat and heading out to his car.

"Jt can i talk to you for minute" said his grandmother.

"Sure", Jt walk towards his grandmother and takes a seat.

"Jt it seems you and Liberty has gotten alot closer than you were last year." Mrs Croonie said.

"Well course we have, its our final year in high school and it was best to start on a new foot". Jt replied "Despite all that has happened,we are willing to forget all about it." He stood up and walk towrds the front door heads out for a drive.

"Well i am glad to hear that Jt" She gets up and give Jt a hug as he head out the door.

"Thanks for the support grandma, i dont what i would do without you." Jt said as he was the verge of shedding tears.

"Of course you are the only family that i have and i dont know what to do without you". She said as headed back to the kitchen. "Be sure to call to check up on me ok". She said.

"Of course grandma see you later." Jt said as he waved goodbye.

Driving to the Dot

As jt was drving, he gets a call from Emma.

"Hey Jt hows it going?" Emma said

"Nothing much just driving around for a little bit. Jt said as he was driving down the street.

"Oh you think you coud meet me and the others at the Dot for an afternoon lunch?" She said

"Sure, i have to get some gas first" Jt said.

"Ok see you there T". Emma said.

Jt hangs up the phone, but get another call this time from Liberty.

"Hey Jt im heading out to Dot the now to meet the others, are you coming?"Liberty said.

"Sure, are we still on for tonight?" Jt asked.

"Of course we are just me and you" said Liberty before hanging up.

Lunch at the Dot

Jt walked into Degrassi's favorite hangout spot to his friends in one table.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Jt said as he was grabbing a seat.

"Things are great, last night was really fun". Sean said while chopping down on some fries.

"Oh yeah I couldnt agree with you more, the best part was your grandmother's cake special,even Danny enjoyed that cake." Manny laughed and turns her attention towards Liberty. "So Liberty what has your knight and shining has planned for tonight?" she said.

"Just a very special dinner, but its just the two of us". Liberty while drinking her cola.

"Well i want this weekend to be all about her". Jt said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's arm.

Spinner Mason a student from Degrassi who works at the Dot, approaches his favorite customers table to serve them the rest of their orders.

"OK Jt your usual chicken tenders special, 2 order of 6 piece hot wings for Toby and Liberty, ok guys if anything else just call" Spinner said then turns his attention towards Liberty. "Great party last night Liberty, i really enjoyed myself." Spinner said.

"Well im gladyou could make it Spinner" Liberty said as she was munching on her wings.  
"No problem Liberty". Spinner said while he was stretching out his arms.

"Yep we sure did". Jt said as he got up from his seat and raised his glass prosoping a toast to his girlfriend. "Liberty i like to propose  
a toast dedicated to you" Jt said.

Everyone else including Spinner raised their glasses to propose a toast in Liberty's honor.

"Liberty this whole weekend is all about you so tonight find something real special and your new necklace." Jt said as he kisses Liberty.

Toby turns his attention towards Emma and Manny."Wow Jt has grown up alot." Toby said.

"Yep our little class clown has grown up to be a real man." Manny said.

Later that day

Jt once again get out of another long shower, but this time he is wearing one of his favorite tuxedo. Jt walks downsatirs to give his grandmother a hug and a kiss before head out to pick up Liberty.

"Oh ny goodness Jt you remind me of your father when he young". Mrs Coonie said as she pulls out her camera."OK Jt you are good to go". she said while putting away the camera.

"Ok gramdma i'll see you later" Jt said as he seen walking out the door.

Meanwhile at the Van Zandt residence,Liberty is in the living wearing a beautiful red dress. Her mother walks in the living with a camera.

"Ok Danny i want you to stand net to your sister"Mrs van Zandt said while taking a picture of her two children.

Ding dong

Mrs Van Zandt goes to the door to answer it.

"Hello Mrs Van Zandt is Liberty there?" Jt said

"Yes she is Jt come in". she as Jt walk into their house.

"Whoa look at you ." Mr Van Zandt said.

"Thank you Mr Van Zandt". Jt said as he approaches Liberty.

"Oh my god you look really amazing Jt." Liberty said with a huge smile on her face. "So any idea where we are going?" Liberty asked.

"I made reservation to the new Olive Garden, but it wasnt easy getting."Jt said.

"Wow tonight must be really special, not everybody could get a reservation in that place." Danny said.

"Tell me about it" Jt said as he wrapped his arm around Liberty's arm.

"Are you ready to go?" Jt said as Liberty nods her head in agreement.

"Before you go i have to a picture of the both of you". Mrs Van Zandt.

Click

"Now here is something that is going to be worth remembering." Mrs Van Zandt said.

"Ok mom we're leaving" Liberty said as she and Jt are heading out the door"

"OK you two enjoy yourselves". Mrs Van Zandt said waving the two teens goodbye.

Later that night

Jt and Liberty arrives at Olive Garden and step out of the vechicle and walks inside. They approaches the host inside of the resturant.

"Hello sir do you have a resvervation?" the host asked.

"Yes sir table for two under ." Jt replied.

"Oh yes the Yorke party,right this way please." The host as Jt and Liberty followed him to their table."Ok here is your table and a waiter will be with shortly." The host left to attend the other guest.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Liberty stares at the resturant's ceiling art.

"Oh yes it is, but its not as beautiful as you are tonight." Liberty blushes heavily. Moments later a tall gentlemen approaches their table.

"Good evening sir and madame,what would you like for your appetizers?" The waiter asked as he pullouts his order pad.

"Well for now we'll just take the garlic bread."Jt relpied as the waiter written their order.

"I will be back shortly for to take down your main course." the waiter said.

"So you manage to book a table, while most others couldnt?" Liberty asked.

"Just like i said i wanted this weekend to be special for you." Jt said taking a sip of his drink.

"Theres no need, you already made it special." Liberty smiled and kisses Jt. "Besides, you gave me the best birthday i ever had." Liberty said.

"Well, its just the two of together, just like old times." Jt and Liberty shares a few until the waiter show up their appetizers.

"Sir and madame,here is your garlic bread, are you ready to order main course."The waiter asked.

"Well sweetie what would you like?" JT asked as Liberty looks at here menu.

"The chicken tenders special looks promising." Liberty turns her attention to the waiter.

"Ok madame,what would like sir?"Turning his attention to attention to Jt.

"I guess i have the same thing." Jt replied while giving the their menus to the waiter.

"Ok your orders should be here in a few moments." The waiter said as he walk towrads to the kitchen.

"So any suprises for tommorow darling?" Liberty asked.

"Well im most likely going to hangout with the guys." Jt replied.

Liberty smiled and was very happy to have someone like Jt to keep her company. The waiter arrives at their table wit their food. To share tihs momental occassion, the couple takes a bite of their tenders slowly. They had never a chicken tender that was extremely juicy. After finishing their meals and paying the check, Jt drives Liberty back to her place and drops her two love birds shares a final kiss for the night before heading their own direction.

"Tonight was amazing." Liberty smiles and walks towards her front door.

"Yes it was, we should have dinner like this more often." Jt looks at his watch and restarts his engine.

"Sure maybe on that doesnt require a resveration." Liberty said.

"Of course." Jt drives off, Liberty walks into her house and heads into her room and falls asleep.

There goes another chapter, i hoped you enjoed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Balling with the fellas

After having a wonderful dinner with Jt, Liberty went into her room and changed into her pajamas. It wasnt until she heard her phone ringing. She pulls out her phone and sees that Manny calling. Liberty decides to take the call and started speaking. Theres was alot that Liberty told Manny tonight.

"_Hey Liberty how was dinner with JT?" Manny said._

"It went pretty well,I have to say it was pretty amazing." Liberty said.

_"Tell me what the inside of the resturant looked like?" Manny asked._

"It looked really beautiful, the ceiling art caught my attention the most. " Liberty responded. "Other than that, the food, service was execellent." Liberty added.

_"Wow you must of had a hell of night."Manny said._

"Yep, for the two days it has been nothing but suprises,one after another." Liberty said.

_"Does he have anything planned for you tomorrow?" Manny asked._

"He will hanging out with boys tomorrow." Liberty responded.

_"If thats the case, we should just hangout with the girls." Manny suggested._

_"_Thats a good idea, we have been spending alot of time together for the past couple of days." Liberty said.

_"Ok good i call Emma tomorrow."_ Manny said after Liberty hangs up her and fall asleep.

Jt finally reaches his house feeling exhuasted. He heads to his room and changes in to his pajamas. He receives a call from Toby, but he was to tired to answer his call and decides to call him another time. Sunday has arrived it is 10:30 in the morning, Jt heads downstairs for breakfast, when he arrived in the kitchen a stack of pancakes was sitting on the counter. He hears his grandmother conversating with somebody, he heads to the living room and sees that Toby was keeping her company while he was sleeping.

"Toby what are you doing here this early?" Jt asked.

"Well i called you two times last night, but you didnt answer." Toby answered.

"Sorry im must have sleeping, i was to tired to answer it." Jt replied.

"So what are the plans for today?" Toby asked.

"Just hanging out with the guys, im guessing Liberty will be hangout with the girls." Jt responded while munching on his pancakes.

Jt tells Toby his dinner with Liberty, Toby for some reason was jelous. The boys continued to chat until his grandma walks in the living room two glasses of orange juice. The two boys grabs their glass and drinks their juice. Toby heads out back to his house for a while. Jt goes back upstairs and takes a quick shower , before that he give Sean a call.

_"Hey dude whats up?"_ Sean asked.

"Nothing much really just ate breakfast not long ago, what you up to today?" Jt asked.

"Emma will be with the girls, we should play some ball for a while." Sean responded.

"Ok good, i could use a little workout." Jt said.

"Cool lets meet at the park in fifthteen minutes." Sean said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jt hangs up and looks for his sportswears. Jt puts on his basktball gear on and heads out to his car. Before he reaches for the door, his grandmother walks up to him with a small groceries list.

"On the way back, can you stop by the grocerie store to get these few things for me?" Mrs Cooney asked.

"Sure thing." Jt drives to the park to meet Sean. He heads to basketball court, he sees Sean playing ball with Spinner and Derek.

"Hey T how about a two on two game, first to reach 20 points wins." Spinner said.

"Sounds good to me." Jt said.

Its game time, Spinner and Derek versus Jt and Sean. Jt gets the ball first, he rushes down the court, Spinner is guarding him really hard, but passes the ball to Sean and scores two points. Derek checks the ball to Sean, Jt and Sean spread out. Derek tries to guard Sean, he passes the ball to Jt, who managed to score three points. So far its 0 to 5, Derek checks the ball to Jt, he passes the ball to Sean. Spinner plays defense against Sean, he bypasses Spinner and lands a lay up. Jt for some reason was getting really pumped, Spinner checks him the ball. Jt was feeling good right now, he tossed thew ball to Sean, Derek manages to steal the ball. Derek made an attempt to score a point, but was intercepted by Sean. He passses the ball to Jt who scores another three points. The score is 0 to 10, Spinner and Derek strategized a plan to score a point, but Jt and Sean wasnt to worry about their plan. Derek checks the to Sean, but Spinner steals the ball from behind and made attempt to score their fisrt blocks his shot, passes it to Sean and score another three points. Derek checks the ball to Jt, he shoots the ball, Sean catches and makes a slam dunk. Spinner was extremely shocked, he never seen Jt play this hard. Spinner the ball to Sean, he shoots the ball but Derek intercepts it ,and score their first point. Jt checks the ball to Spinner, he passes the ball to Derek but Sean steals the ball. He passes it to Jt and scores , another three pointer. It is now 2 to 18, all Jt needed was two points to win. Derek checks the ball to Jt, he passes the ball to Sean, he runs towards the basket, hepasses it to Jt and he dunks it causing them to win their final point.

"Wow that was a crazy game,we should do this every sunday." Jt smiled while the other boy nodded in agreement.

"I am very hungry, how we head to the Dot for lunch." Derek suggested.

"Yeah lets go, im starving." Spinner said.

Even though they were in their basketball gear, the boys head out to the Dot for lunch. Meanwhile at Emma's house, Liberty and some of the other girls watching a Sunday afternoon movie. The only thing that was their mind Liberty's night with Jt.

"Liberty you are the luckiest girl in this room." Darcy said.

"What makes you say that?" Liberty asked.

"Well your boy toy bought you a golden necklace, saved half of his paychecks for months to give you the ultimate birthday and he took you out to newest resturant that is hard to get a reservation for." Manny responded.

"This weekend was pretty amazing, i wonder whats he doing now." Liberty pulls out her cellphone out, but Emma stops her.

"If he is hanging out with the guys, let him hang out with the guys." Emma said.

"She right you spent most of the weekend together, take a load off and hang with the girls." Manny said.

"You right how about we go to the Dot, just us girls?" Liberty said.

"Now we talking." Darcy said.

The four walks into the Dot, they didnt expect to see Jt and the guys. They decide to find a table so the guys wouldnt notice them. Since Spinner was off on the weekend, there was another waiter who takes his place. She goes by the name Holly j Sinclair,she was the younger sister of the infamous Heather Sinclair. She approaches the girls table to take their orders.

"Good afternoon im Holly j and i would be your waiter, is there any i can you?" Holly J asked.

"We will have 4 orders of the chicken tenders combos. Manny responded.

"Ok i will be back with your orders will soon." Holly J said as walks towards the kitchen to place their orders.

"Why does she look so familar?" Liberty asked.

"That is the younger sister of Heather Sinclair." Manny responded.

"You kidding, she is nothing like her." Darcy said.

"Dont let her looks fool you, if we were at school, we will be dealing with another Paige." Manny said.

Holly J approaches their table with their orders. The girls starts chowing down of their,but totally forgot that the boys was still there. It wasnt until moments later, Derek regonized them. The rest of the guys looks over to the girls table, then the girls realized that their cover have been blown. The guys decides to gover to their table.

"Hey girls how long have you been here?" Derek asked.

"Not to long ago." Darcy said while munching on her fries.

"Dont worry its seems that we have interupted their ladies time, they came in here at this table so we wouldnt reconize them am i right ladies? Jt asked.

"Damn you Jt, yeah we did and now we have to go someplace else." Manny said.

"No need we were finish here anyways, see girls later. Jt said as he left withe other guys.

"Liberty if you get tired of him, can i have him?" Darcy asked.

"No way girl, he all mine." Liberty laughed.

"Just like i said earlier,you are the luckiest girl at this table." Darcy said.

Later that day after the girl have finished their lunch, Liberty is at home preparing her clothes for tommorow. She had the best weekend of her entire life. She never knew that Jt would through all this to prepare something special for her. As she lays on her on bed,the only thing she could think is, if her 18th birthday would be the same, but only 100 times better. To her this was birthday that she would never forget.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Happy New Years to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Thanks for everything

It is monday, Liberty wakes up and takes a shower. She gets dress and goes downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she arrives at the table, she gets greeted by boyfriend Jt, who was eating breakfast with her family. She was super suprised to him this early, everyone knew Jt has a record of getting up late. Mrs Van Zandt walks in with a couple stacks of pancakes. Liberty eats her breakfast, after she was done her breakfast, Jt offered her and Danny a ride to school.

"So Jt what got you up early this morning?" Liberty asked.

"Well after your wonderful weekend i thought i came to see your beautiful happy this morning." Jt kisses Liberty, while Danny was the verge of throwing up.

"Come on two, can you guys get a room, its making sick." Danny was truly disgusted.

"Looks someone needs a girlfriend of own." Liberty taunts Danny by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Oh please, like i ever want one." Danny said as he folds.

"You dont know what you are missing Danny boy." Jt said.

The three teens finally reaches the school. Danny goes off to his class, while Jt and Liberty head to their lockers to fetch a few things. As they were on their way to the lockers, Spinner approaches them with party invitations.

"No way dude, you having a christmas party next month?" Jt asked.

"Yeah, my dad was able to rent a spot at the new recreation center." Spinner replied.

"Wow, that center is really difficult to rent, of course we'll be there." Liberty said.

"All right then, oh bring some goodies if you can." Spinner said.

"Will do Spin." Jt said.

The two teens reaches their lockers. Emma, Manny,Sean,Toby approaches them. Their main subject was how awesome Liberty's birthdayand how suprised they were after finding out that saved half of his paychecks for months, in order for him to throw the ultimate party of her life. Liberty has never been this happy in her life.

"I had the best birthday weekend ever." Liberty said as she holds Jt's hand.

"Well what make you say that?" Jtasked.

"My boyfriend threw me the ultimate birthday of a lifetime, there even was a dj and i got this beautiful necklace as a gift." Liberty said.

"How did he manange to pay for all that?" Jt asked.

"He spent saving half of his paychecks for months just to make me happy." Liberty said.

"Well were you really happy." Jt asked.

"Yes i am, thank you for everything." Liberty said.

Jt leans in and kisses Liberty. "You are welcome my dear." Jt and Liberty continues to makeout, the bell rings and it was time for class.

"Mr Yorke, Ms Van Zandt, I believe that class has started." Mr Simpson said as he started his lesson.

"I hope my 18th birthday would be the same as this one."Liberty said as she is writing down notes.

"We'll see about that my little love muffin." Jt said as kisses Liberty on her forehead.

I know this isnt much, but i hoped you enjoyed the actual final chapter of this story.


End file.
